Slacker & The Geek, Who'd Have Thought?
by Kerosene Catastrophe
Summary: This is my first proper FanFic, that I co-wrote with an old friend. I know it isn't brilliant. Basically, it is a Slash FanFic between Tim McGee and Tony DiNozzo. Thanks...


**Timmy/Tony FanFic NCIS**

"Whatcha doing, McGeek?" Tony DiNozzo stepped out of the NCIS building's elevator, allowing his first glance around the office to fall on none other than Timmy McGee. His second glance took in Ziva, hard at work, and Abby talking animatedly to Gibbs. Damn.

"Wouldn't you like to know?!" Timmy McGee looked up from his frantic typing to smirk slightly at his colleague. Before Tony could even think of a reply, however, Gibbs chose that moment to approach Tony and give him a sharp slap around the back of the head.

"McGee is working, DiNozzo," He muttered pointedly as Tony winced and rubbed the back of his head. He then turned sharply away.

"Yes boss," He replied, hurriedly heading towards his desk and firing his computer up, glaring at his monitor. Great, now Gibbs had made him look like a fool again. Damnit!

Timmy sighed to himself, distracted. He just couldn't focus on his work today, which was a very rare occurrence. He glanced up at the sound of Gibbs' voice and focused in on his words.

"Right. Bank robbery on the official Marine bank in Florida. Two gunshots fired, both missed and nobody injured. McGee, security footage, work on it. Ziva, crime scene, here's the specific address. Abby, check out these two bullets now down in the lab." As Gibbs finished speaking, Tony's hesitant voice piped up from behind his desk.

"What about me, boss?" he asked slowly, looking across at the group leader as he spoke. Gibbs seemed momentarily stunned before he reverted back to his usual always calm self.  
"Just…help McGee or something." He shrugged Tony's comment off and headed out of the door. Tony rolled his eyes at Gibbs's back and slumped back in his chair, pulling a pen and paper towards him boredly. He had spotted the opportunity to slack off and was going to take it without complaint! Soon enough, a doodle began to form on the paper in the shape of a laptop, with tiny words on the screen. Deep Six. Realising that he had written the name of Timmy's book series on the laptop, Tony felt his cheeks tinge a light pink and, scrumpling up the paper, bit his lip slightly. He moved the paper to one side, soon recovering from his slight embarrassment and deciding to use Timmy's desk as a goal for his target practise. Grabbing the first piece of paper at hand, he flicked it expertly at the young man. It missed by inches, though Timmy didn't even flinch. Tony shrugged and grabbed another piece of paper, imitating the same flick at a different angle. The paper curved in the air and ricocheted off of Timmy's head, coming to land on his keyboard. Tony grinned and turned back to his desk, searching for his incriminating piece of paper once more, wanting now to dispose of it for good. He felt his eyes grow wide as he searched. What had he just thrown?!

Timmy frowned to himself in annoyance, reaching for the crumpled paper and unfolding it curiously. At the sight of the image penned on it, he arched an eyebrow and smiled slightly, turning to face Tony, who seemed suddenly totally enthralled with a random music magazine. The smile on Timmy's lips grew in size.

"You realise you're holding that magazine upside down, right?" He asked, with more than a hint of smugness in his voice.

"I like to challenge myself!" Tony's voice was filled with embarrassment from behind the pages. Timmy grinned, shaking his head as he spun back to his desk.

A loud beeping noise echoed through the office, causing both Tony and Timmy to look up, Tony dropping his magazine and reaching for his phone. Timmy began to start up his typing before hearing his colleague laughing Ziva's name. He gritted his teeth and twitched his hands into fists, not liking the sound of Tony's coy chat up lines in action on the Israeli girl. He didn't know why it bothered him. It just…Did.

"Tony! I need a hand," He finally called out, trying and failing to sound relaxed. Instead, he just sounded incredibly uptight.

"Oh, gotta go Ziva…McKilljoy wants a word!" Tony grinned, throwing in one final flirtatious comment before hanging up and walking over to Timmy.

"Just check this footage over for me…I can't see anything but I am shattered," Timmy murmured, still a little pissed off. Tony nodded and let a tiny, inaudible sigh escape his lips as his sharp eyes studied the footage on the monitor in front of him.

Tony leant over Timmy's shoulder, one hand gripping the back of the man's chair while the other pointed to the PC screen on the desk.

"There," He said quickly, causing Timmy to automatically hit the pause key on the CCTV film the two were watching. He turned and opened his mouth to speak, before realising he was merely inches away from Tony's face. He mumbled something incoherent, his words nothing more than a stammer as Tony let a small smirk play over his lips, silently laughing. He let his chocolatey brown eyes connect with the other man's light blue ones for a few seconds, before Timmy cleared his throat loudly, turning back to his monitor.

"Uh…So…What did you see?" His voice was stilted and almost forced at first.

"Zoom in on that guy's jacket," Tony grinned, his voice a little softer now. Timmy did as he was asked and froze the frame, the picture looking a lot more grainy than the original CCTV footage. As it focused slightly, Tony leant forward again and traced a small circle on the monitor with his index finger. Timmy slapped his hand away in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"Don't touch! Fin-ger-prints!" He complained, splitting his last word into three separate syllables as his agitated tone echoed around the empty office. Tony held up his hands in mock surrender and laughed lightly at the man's protective tone.

"Okay, okay! Sorry Probie, but can you see the holster sticking out of that guy's pocket?" He asked pointedly. Timmy furrowed his brow as he looked at where Tony had pointed, then nodded slowly.

"Firstly, my name is not Probie. It's McGee, not anything else. Secondly, good call…Let me call Gibbs and see what he has to say," Timmy muttered in reply, pulling his cell phone from his pocket and dialling his boss's number. Tony grinned again and leant back against Timmy's filing cabinet relaxedly as he listened.

"Right…Yes boss. Okay. I'll bring the footage up in about five minutes. I just need-" Timmy frowned and rolled his eyes slightly as Gibbs cut him off. Nothing out of the ordinary there, then. He turned back to Tony and frowned slightly.

"Are you okay?" Timmy let his slightly concerned voice drift over to his colleague, who had adopted a slightly anxious look on his face. Anxious and troubled by something. Tony shook his head, though vaguely, in a way that made him simply look like a bobble head without a decision.

"I'm sorr-" He began, before Timmy silenced him.

"Whatever," He muttered in a dull tone, his slight smile sliding from his face, replaced with a closed look. Tony opened his mouth again, looked as though he'd been about to say something important, then had decided better of it.

"There's my freaking cell phone!" He exclaimed suddenly, diving under his desk, where it had fallen after he had thrown it onto his desk after the conversation with Ziva. Timmy couldn't help but roll his eyes in amusement, letting the minor event of seconds before be forgotten. His own phone buzzed slightly against the table and he grabbed it, a text from his sister showing up on the screen. Noticing the time, he got up and began to head over to the elevator, whilst replying to his text. Absorbed in his phone, he wasn't looking where he was going and stumbled over Tony's feet. Tony grinned as the man landed on top of him, his colleague's cheeks flaming red with embarrassment. As Timmy got to his feet, Tony sat up with him.

"You should be careful, McGee. That could be classed as sexual harassment," He smirked, his eyes trained on Timmy as the man hurried over to the elevator and stepped inside, facing the office. As he did, and he heard Tony's comment, he gave a very small, imperceptible wink, leaving Tony alone in the large office, a confused grin on his face.

He sat back down at his desk, good mood slipping as he remembered the same situation – alone in the office – two weeks ago. He had been fiddling with Timmy's computer and had ended up deleting crucial evidence files. Luckily, the suspect had still been retrieved, but Timmy had taken the blame and had undergone a formal investigation. Tony had tried to apologise repeatedly, but Timmy never really listened. Tony drummed his fingers against his desk, lost in his own thoughts and regrets now. He had nothing left to do while Timmy was with Gibbs, so he left his PC whirring and re-grabbed his music magazine. He was so engrossed in an article about his favorite band that he didn't hear anyone returning to the office as Gibbs and Timmy returned, joined by Ziva who had shown up with Abby by her side not long after.

"Go on. Go home…Work on what you've each found." Gibbs's voice shook his from his reverie, more because it was dismissing the team. Very unlike Gibbs, but he wouldn't complain. He looked up to see Timmy heading to his desk. He wasn't shutting his precious PC down or packing up, though, but was settling down to keep working. Tony frowned to himself and also took a seat. Gibbs frowned, expression mimicking Tony's. Tony DiNozzo…Staying overtime? That was a first. Deciding to keep his thoughts to himself, though, he followed Abby and Ziva out of the office, leaving the two men alone.

After about half an hour, Timmy finally broke the deafening silence reverberating around the office, twisting in his seat to smile at Tony jokingly.

"Why're you here, DiNozzo? Here to delete more of my data?" His tone in the question was jokey, but Tony merely bit his lip nervously, looking hurt. He didn't know that Timmy had lost a lot of personal data too when he had deleted those files.

"I'm sorry, Tim," He said quietly, getting up and walking over to Timmy's desk slowly. Timmy's smile sank like a stone and he shrugged.

"I told you before…It doesn't matter," He murmured quietly, saving his work and getting up also, now eye level with Tony. He put a hand on the man's shoulder, gazing into his dark eyes sincerely as he spoke. "I mean it. It's fine," He said slowly, finally forgiving Tony. He had apologised properly. Not to just seem decent. That was enough. And Timmy hated holding grudges. "Still mates…Right?" He asked, a weak smile on his face, matching his dull voice. His tone held no real conviction, though.

"Yeah…Mates…" Tony's voice was also very melancholy, his eyes pulling from Timmy's and now studying the floor, as though Tony was suddenly very interested in his shoes. As he eventually glanced back up at Timmy, after what felt like hours, both men's expressions were matching in depression. Timmy bit his lip slightly, shifting ever so slightly closer to Tony. Tony's hand slowly moved to Timmy's cheek and he stroked his thumb against the warm skin there, from the man's temple to his jaw line. Timmy felt a slight shiver run down his spine at the movement, his cheek now tingling.

Without warning, Tony tilted his head slightly and brushed his lips against Timmy's softly. Timmy's eyes widened for a brief second and Tony blushed, pulling away and looking uncharacteristically nervous. However, before he could fully move back, Timmy pulled him back, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and pressing his mouth against the man's lips for a second time. This time, Tony didn't pull back – Timmy's grip prevented him from doing so even if he had wanted to – but instead deepened the kiss, tongue slipping into Timmy's mouth and caressing it's counterpart. Eventually, the two broke apart for breath, Tony looking thrilled though a little flushed, Timmy more in shock.

"How's that for sexual harassment?" Timmy asked with a slight grin at his companion. A reciprocal smirk was returned at once. Tony couldn't help but notice how a shock of Timmy's usually perfected, geeky hair had fallen over his left eye. He looked adorable.

"Indeed. Maybe I should punish you for it," Tony's voice took on a seductive tone, smirk growing as Timmy blushed. Tony suddenly planted a forceful, passionate kiss on the other man, pushing him against the wall behind him with an almost inaudible moan of pleasure.

************************** **NEXT MORNING *******************************

Weak sunlight filtered through the windows of the NCIS office, breaking through the cover of dark grey rainclouds looming ominously over the city. A beam of the light fell across one man's face, revealing the grin that was already illuminating his features. Tony still couldn't believe it had all happened. He glanced down at his untucked shirt and generally scruffy attire, the same clothes he had been wearing the night before now hanging off of his figure untidily. He smirked. At least he didn't look as bad as Timmy…

Timmy himself was also wearing the same clothes as the previous day, but he just couldn't pull of the scruffy look even half as well. His usually slicked back hair was falling around his face unprofessionally, getting in his way as he worked. He found himself silently and repeatedly thanking his team for not mentioning anything. It wasn't until a small paper ball collided with his head that he even looked.

_Coffee? 12:15?_

Timmy scanned the paper, a large, sincere smile breaking out on his face. He glanced up at Tony, nodded slightly and winked. The date was on.

© Katie Louise Nicholls and Ella Mae Drake


End file.
